Himawari's Power
by W. Lily
Summary: Hanya cerita sederhana setelah kejadian di hari pelantikan sang Hokage muda./"Papa, Okaeri!"/Ah, ini dia manusia yang membuatnya tak bisa menghadiri pelantikan dirinya sendiri sebagai Hokage, putri bungsunya, Himawari Uzumaki./Pendek, minim dialog. RnR?


**...**

 **Himawari's Power  
K, Family, Humor.**

 **Naruto** **K. Masashi  
Himawari's Power ****Lily!**

 **Warning(!): pendek, minim dialog, headcanon, typo(s) and other. Enjoy!**

 **...**

"Naruto.. kemarin itu sebenarnya kau kemana saja?"

Naruto tersentak, lalu dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Hokage―yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya, tengah berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat meminta penjelasan. Melihat postur Shikamaru tersebut membuat Naruto menelan ludah takut-takut, beberapa keringat dingin mengalir di wajah _tan_ nya.

"Engg.. k-ketiduran?"

Shikamaru semakin menukik tajam alisnya, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

Kemarin, adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi warga Konoha terutama bagi si pahlawan kuning, Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, hari diangkatnya si Pembuat Onar di masa lalu ini menjadi Hokage. Tapi di hari sepenting itu kenapa si _main chara_ malah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya? Tentu saja ini membuat Shikamaru repot―hal yang paling dibenci Shikamaru. Jadi dia perlu penjelan yang masuk akal, bukan?

"kau pikir aku percaya dengan itu?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya frustasi. Bukan kali ini saja dia begitu kesal dengan kepintaran Shikamaru, tapi tolonglah, untuk kali ini saja dia berharap Shikamaru itu bodoh dan tidak berlanjut menanyai insiden yang menimpanya kemarin.

Tidak mungkin kan Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia, seorang pahlawan yang berhasil mengalahkan Pain yang _notabene_ nya pernah memporak-porandakan Konoha lalu berhasil meredakan Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat dengan mengalahkan Madara lalu menyegel Kaguya Ootsutsuki , lalu sekali lagi berhasil menyelamatkan bumi dari hancurnya bulan, kalah hanya dengan satu jari mungil putri bungsunya sendiri yang bahkan belum genap berumur sepuluh tahun?

Oh, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia kecil keluarganya saja. Harga diri Naruto menolak untuk mengatakan itu kepada Shikamaru.

 **.**

.

"Papa, _okaeri_!"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dia mendapati putri tersayangnya menyambutnya yang dari kantor Hokage ini. Ini baru hari pertamanya dia menjadi Hokage sehingga pekerjaannya hanya beres-beres beberapa berkas dan akan mulai dia kerjakan besok.

Himawari berlari diikuti Hinata yang berjalan dengan anggun menyambutnya dan Boruto yang hanya menampakkan wajahnya dibalik _sofa_ ruang keluarga mereka.

" _Okaeri, anata_."

Naruto membalas senyum manis Hinata lalu menggendong putrinya yang sedari tadi merentangkan tangannya meminta di gendong.

Ah, ini dia. Manusia yang digendongannya inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa menghadiri pengangkatan dirinya sendiri sebagai Hokage kemarin. Himawari Uzumaki, perempuan ketiga setelah ibu dan istrinya yang paling dia cintai.

Jika Neji saja harus menyerang 64 tusukan _tenketsu_ baru bisa merobohkannya―setelah itupun dia masih bisa bangkit dengan _chakra_ Kurama, maka putrinya hanya sekali tusukan telak dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya dua puluh empat jam setelah itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika memperhatikan wajah putri bungsunya ini, masih sedikit terlihat di matanya yang biru tapi tak terduga bisa mengaktifkan _byakugan_ itu sedikit bengkak. Tentu saja, setelah kejadian itu Himawari menangis meraung-raung ketika melihat Ayahnya terkapar tak manusiawi karena ulahnya sendiri dan terus meminta maaf dengan suara yang parau.

Siapa pun tak akan tega melihatnya,apalagi bagi Naruto yang memiliki hati sebening kaca. Dan dalam kasus ini Himawari adalah anaknya, mana tega dia melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu?

Dan Naruto bersyukur karena setelah kejadian itu Himawari semakin lengket dengannya. Bahkan saat di kantor Hokage pun Himawari terus menelfonnya menanyakan kepulangannya.

Sejujurnya Naruto bangga―sangat bangga malah, jika bisa dia ingin menyombongkan putrinya yang bahkan belum masuk ke Akademi ini sudah bisa menguasai _tenketsu_ dan berhasil mempraktekkannya dengan hasil yang sempurna.

Tapi, haruskah dia yang menjadi sasakan tinju Himawari?

 **-END-**

 **A/N:** hanya cerita super sederhana yang tiba-tiba lewat di otak author. Berkenan review? ^^


End file.
